Hiccstird or Toothcup?
by Greathron
Summary: Who will hiccup chose… his long crush that never cared… or the female toothless who is his only friend... This is based off of "if" Hiccup had ran away… and no one had know till they started to look for him. What will happen when Stock finds the cove?What is it that Toothless wants?What if Astrid starts to find she cares?Will they save Berk? Rated M… Pic is still mark of Greathron.
1. Chapter 1

The name Greathron and Grace will shows up in these book, also the name Glory, all of which are night furies. **Warning Female Toothless… **also… I'm just typing instead of writing this one first… so I don't know when I will be posting the chapters… These Chapters should be a lot longer then my normal books… Just letting you know… Don't be surprised at the 1,000 word chapters… I'll be trying to make all the chapters over 1,000 words… no promise though.

Hiccstird or Toothcup?

Chapter 1

Leaving…

Toothless's point of view

"WE ARE SO LEAVING." I jerk my head up… DID HE JUST SAY THAT WE CAN LEAVE? " We are taking a little trip…" he says coming into sight… I start to dance on the spot… Then run to him… "YOUR REALLY RUN AWAY WITH ME?" I Coon even though I know he can't understand my words… but will kind of get the point… "Forever…" He finished. I stop my mouth dropping open… Then I roar it the sky. "YES! HE IS MINE!" I Race closer and give him a kiss… several kisses… "TOOTHLESS! You know that does not wash out…" He yells… I let him scramble away… I'm purring to hard to care what he was yelling about… "He would do it… he would leave with me… Mine FOREVER!" I was so happy I just start dancing all around him… I could not help my self… He was going to run away with me…

I'm jumping all around… him just watching me… "You have been wanting to leave for a long time, I guess…" he mutters… I give him another kiss… "TOOTHLESS?! REALLY?" I just keep dancing around… "Calm down… you over energized lizard." I stop my dancing and cock my head giving him that strange smile that I had learned from him… "What's a lizard?" I ask even though I know I will not get an answer… He starts getting out of his human scales again to put on the ones used for flying with me… I quickly turn away… and just stand with my tail to him…

I don't have to guess when he is done because he starts putting on the fin… I purr and nudge his belly… and breath in his scent… Humming at the now known… human and night fury scents… on him… my own and his… and also his stranger human scent… In my mind I see a huge powerful night fury male… What he should be… that was partly why he was so pathetic… I even know that night fury in him… For I had seen him play as graceful as only a male fury could. I let him slowly on and take to the air… "Just fly… to any where bud… as long as it is away from here." He mutters…

Hiccup's point of view

Every one hates me… I had to leave… I had to… there was no chose… I could not even kill a dragon tied in front of me. I rub Toothless side as he purrs like crazy… I still kind of worried by the way he had reacted it was like he had been waiting for me to say that… I noted that we where flying south… I let my head fall on his…

"I had to leave… I could not have done it… Just when I get a taste of pride form dad… and then the world took it away… I could not kill that dragon…" Toothless hums… and brushes the side of my face with an ear… "I could not even kill you when you were right in front of my face and unable to move… How would I kill a dragon… when it wants to kill me?" Toothless bristles his scales slightly at the words kill me… as if saying yea right… I sigh… "Wake me up if you need to…" I mutter as I slowly fall asleep on his back… feeling to worn out to keep going… After all it has been a hard day… I feel kind of bad for leaving but it was for the best right?

Astrid's point of View

I was just getting ready for bed when there was a nock at my bedroom door… "Yes…" I say… not looking over at the door… "I'd like to ask you if you or any of the other teens would know where hiccup hangs out in the afternoon…" Stock says… I spin around… "O! CHEF… So sorry thought you where my dad… um… No… I don't but I see him vanishing into the forest all of the time… Might want to try in there." "Thank you… Astrid. I'll go check it out…" He mutters… "If you want I'll come with you to look… In truth sir I have been wanting to know what he does in there…" I say, Jump to try and go. "Fine… Four eyes are better then two, I guess." He mutters and leads the way out…

It did not take long to find the trail after we got into the forest… The tracks made by hiccup… by the looks of it had been carrying heave things over this area many of times… We keep on going till we reach Raven Riven… And I had a heart attack… Black scales where every where… Fire spots some one just made that afternoon… but was an unearthly purple… Body prints in the sand by the beach of something big lying beside a much smaller human… Everything clicked… "HE REALLY DID SHOOT DOWN A NIGHT FURY!" I yell in shock… "By the looks of it the traitor tamed it…" I add in a whisper… then to shock me further Stock's face started to go white… "Hiccup… I can't believe it… where you controlled or are you a sorcerer?" He mutters… Then turns to me… "Be careful the devil could still be here…" I just stand there… unable to move… "Sir… something tells me that they are not here any more…" "I think you are right." He mutters… "He is now a traitor… and will be treated like one…" He says… I nod… "So we inform the island?" I ask. "We have to… We have no chose." He mutters as we head back.

There had to be more to this… Hiccup was strange but this? It was unheard of. This is Berk… Things like that… they don't happen in Berk! There had to be a reason for hiccup doing that… I don't know… Maybe… No that was crazy… It was a night fury the most deadly of all dragons… no one had ever seen one and yet Hiccup did not just see one… he shot it down… And he did not just shot it down he had appeared to have tamed it… And not just tamed it but went flying off into the sky on it's back… It was not possible… It was something… unearthly idea… it was creepy. Or had we missed something. I decide to go to his place at the forge instead of going home.

Once there I start going though all of the papers… but they all were pointless to me… most seemed to be weapons. Nothing important to my search… It would help if I had known what I was looking for. Then when about to leave my eyes land on something… a slightly loss board under the desk… I bend down and easily pull it out of the way… There is a huge stash of papers… I pull one out… The creature on it was like nothing I had ever seen… The tail though seemed lop sided… Then the next page had the other half of the fin as a diagram… Then it hit me… HE WAS HELPING THE DRAGON FLY! He had made the other fin… knowing him… he had felt sorry for shooting it out of the sky and blamed himself for the lost fin… instead of killing it he tamed it… Made the new fin and now flies with it… I find another Drawing of the dragon… Witten on the page was Toothless the Night Fury… "Hiccup…" I whisper… Then see another picture… Of my self in the box… worn from the many times it had been looked at… then I see a cold coal… HE HAD TRIED TO BURN IT ALL? Why? Then I know… To protect himself and his dragon… Then words that now one on Berk would ever say or even dare to think comes to mind… could other kinds of dragons be tamed?


	2. Chapter 2

WOW… 80 views… and so many reviews… fallows and favs… in like not even 24 hours…. Yet… man… I did not expect that… so got a post so I know which one is just a good friend and which is the mate… There should be a poll on my page… PZ help me out. Thank you to everyone who wants me to keep going… also Let's make one thing clear since some one seems to have got the wrong Idea... DID I NOT SAY THAT TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE? I BELIEVE I DID! BUT SINCE SOME ONE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND... One I don't like gay books... So WHY WOULD I WRITE ONE? SO LETS POST THIS A FEW TIMES TO GET IT IN YOUR HEAD

TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE

TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE

TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE

TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE

TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE

TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE

TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE

TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE

Ok. Got that? Or do I need to yell it a few more times for you... I'll say it again for you!

_**TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE! OK?  
**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greathron~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccstird or Toothcup?

Chapter 2

Talking Toothless

Hiccup's Point of view

I woke to the soft thump of an ear fin on the side of my face. I almost jumped… Then remembered… I had ran away… I was with Toothless… He seemed very sleepy… I look up at the setting sun… we had flown longer than ever before. I slowly sit up feeling a little sore. "Hmmm… What is going on Toothless…" I mutter in his ear which did not seem to make him happy… he nods at the ground below us… I sigh… as we drops slowly down…

After landing I quickly get to work looking for food and making a fire with Toothless helping me. Mostly with the fire that is. At some point I got too tired to go on and fell asleep under Toothless's wing… I was so upset from yesterday that all I could think about was Berk... Why fight… What was causing it… who started it… Where we at fault as much as the dragons? Was there something that no one knows about? Did dad know that I had left?

"Your keep watch, right bud…" I mutter starting to fall asleep… He hums beside me and puts a wing over me… and perks up. Then slowly looks around. I'm out before I even know it.

Toothless's Point of view

We were getting closer… I know it… We had maybe one more day of flight before we got back to my home. My brother was most likely there still I just hoped my parents would be… I could feel that something was wrong… I slowly stand up… "Who is there." I say. "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE…" The ground explodes off to my left… "Whisper…" I hiss slowly getting to my paws… the Same whispering death that Had took me from my home in the first place and tried to kill me…

"Glory… Still Alive I see. To Bad That I have to kill you." He says smug… I attack… The fight keep going… Me winning till… "TOOTHLESS? WHAT IN THE NAME OF! WHAT IS THAT THING!" Hiccup yells… I turn and that was my downfall the tail hits me in the face… I feel a few of my fangs break in my mouth… It was only thanks to Hiccup's Dagger… which put out the whisper's eye… and what did the humans mean by calling hiccup helpless… This was most likely one of the time when his dragon side showed...

It gave me the time to spit out the blood and fangs and shot a plasma right into whisper's mouth… He blows up from inside out… I just stand there shocked… we had won… Me and my love… we had won… I did not see hiccup pick up the fangs as I start dancing around him… singing "WE DID IT… WE WON… SUCK THAT WHISPER! HAHA… YOU ARE AMAZING!"

Hiccup's point of view

I had picked up the fangs to get a better look at them when some female breaks out in song… At first I'm really confused… then see that Toothless dancing around me… "WEWONWEWONWEWONWEWON!" The female voice keeps saying as Toothless jumps around me… "Toothless… are you a female…" I ask slowly… Toothless stopped and his… her mouth drops… "I know you had night fury in you but this is new… you just spoke in dragon... hum… maybe Whisper hit me harder then I had thought." He… I mean she says…

I just stand there unable to understand what was happening… "Yes… I'm a girl… what you… you thought I was a boy?" She says and starts laughing like crazy… "Ah… yes…" I mutter feeling very small… She licks me… I don't even try getting it off… then I look slowly at the fangs in my paws… "Ah? Does your fangs have any powers?" I slowly ask… "Well… Kind of… They say that they can be used to… WOW! IT IS THE FANGS! COOL!" she says… grinning like crazy at me… "THAT IS SO COOL!" She yells and puts her head into my chest…

"YOU DON'T JUST SMELL LIKE A NIGHT FURY! YOU CAN TALK LIKE ONE… NICE JOB, LOVE." Did she just say love? TO ME? No way… "What do you think about me…" I ask… "YOUR MY BOY FRIEND! AND LOVER!" She does no even have to think before saying that… I just slowly sink to the ground… "Are you ok…" She asks nugging my side softly… "Well… WHAT DO YOU THINK I JUST FOUND OUT MY DRAGON FRIEND IS A FEMALE THAT HAS THIS HUGE CRUSH ON ME… WTF IS UP WITH THAT?" I yell… "Well… when you put it that way… yes… it is a little strange…" She says still purring…

"HEY… TOOTHLESS." I say… "Yes…" She grins "Guess what you deserve right now…" I add… "FISH!" She yells and grins even bigger… "No… the metal for the understatement of the year… no better make it the decade." I say.. "O… thanks… I think…" she mutters… "What is your real name." I ask softly. "Glory." she says… and moves in around me… and puts her head on my belly and hums softly…

"Glory… where are we going?" "Back to my home… I have not been there since I was two…" She says… "How do you know we are going the right way?" I ask slowly not wanting to try and upset her… "O… well which way is Berk…" She asks… I feel a tugging under my jaw and turn. "THAT WAY." I did not even have to think or check the maps… or stars… "You just know the way home by instinct right?" I add. "Yes, if that is what you want to call it." she mutters then adds, "We should getting some sleep." "Ok…" I mutter back...

Before I known it… I was blacking out as she moves in around my body… "Good night, my love." she whispers and licks the side of my face again… then puts her head by me and then also goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally got the next chapter typed… 1,250 VIEWS! DANG! PZ… R&amp;R!

Hiccstird or Toothcup?

Chapter 3

Traitor and Test

Stock's point of view

Hiccup… My son… First my mate… now my son… WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO BE CURSED LIKE THIS? I mean… I don't understand… I close my eyes and try to stay strong in front of Berk… "Hiccup has left us for dragons. He is now a traitor. At this time, we don't know if he is controlled or not. Also at this time… He can… be… Killed… on sight. Astrid will be the one to kill the Nightmare!" I yell… Soft whispers and then everyone makes our way to the killing ring.

Astrid's point of view

"I could so get in trouble for this… " I mutter as I look through Hiccup's room. Then slap myself upside the head… "The bed stupid." I mutter. Right there under the bed was the item I had been looking for… Hiccup's book… I quickly take it to my house and start looking through it… most where notes on me at the start of the book, such as, I like her, she is hot, she yelled at me… Noted that I was there! Then the notes start to change one page was wrote I shot down a freaking Night Fury and no one seen nor is hearing me out… The next was a picture of a map with X's all over it and wrote all over… NO… No… no… not here… not there, nope wrong place again… I found it… but I could not kill it… I looked in the dragon's eyes and seen myself… alone… made fun of… different… I had to free him…

I keep reading… that spot under the mouth it works on other dragons, same with the eel… Even the light…. Everything I learning with Toothless make me wonder… what is really causing the war? Even other dragons can be trained… Everything I know has been wrong so wrong… Then I get to the last one…

They want me to kill a dragon that wants to kill me? I could even kill one helpless in front of me! I'm so leaving with Toothless. I jump and throw the book under my bed at a pounding on my door. "YES?" I yell. "Astrid… You got your wish… you get to kill the Nightmare." Dad yells… I grab my ax and run out the door… As we head to the killing ring…

Stock's point of view

"STOCK! HEY CHEF!" Astrid comes running up to me. "Chef! I think Hiccup… might not be a traitor, nor controlled by the Nightfury… I want to try something… But I will need all of Berk to keep an open mind… If my test does not work… I will still kill that Dragon, But I want to try something first." She says… I sigh, "What do you want to try." "To TRIAN a dragon…" She says. "Fine… It's your death." Then turn to the people, "No matter what happens, do not try to stop the fight…" I yell… Slowly everyone nods.

Astrid's point of view

The Nightmare explodes out of the cage… show the dragon your trust… and stay calm… I think they some how know how we feel… Slowly I put my ax on the ground within grabbing range and hold out my hand and look down trying to calm downl Gasps of shock… Then whispers of wonder… Then soft scales under my hand… I look slowly back and gives a soft purr… It…It had worked… Just like Hiccup's book had said… I start laughing and run my hands down it's side… then try something… "Can you go back in the cage for me?" It slowly nods! And then turns and walks into the cage, where it sits down! As the doors close… It gave me a soft coon… Like, "Don't forget me…" I slowly look up to Stock… who slowly nods, " EVERYONE! TO THE GREAT HALL!" He yells.


	4. toothless note

NOTE!NOTE!NOTE!

HERE! HAVE THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE MONTH! I'M PE**ED ABOUT THIS!

Guest 69

Guest 2112

Guest

To 2112 and normal Guest...

THIS IS NOT A GAY BOOK! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GAY BOOKS! WHY IN THE NAME OF HELL WOULD I WRITE ONE THEN?

TO 69

NO! HICCUP IS THE BOY! TOOTHLESS IS THE GIRL! DAMN IT SOME PEOPLE NEED TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND READ!

The reason I put Toothless as a female is that it is more logical then hiccup being the Female... Because the movie makes it clear Hiccup is a boy. But Toothless on the other hand... They don't make it clear... They've only seen one night fury so it would be easy to get that confused... also unlike Hiccup you can't hear what toothless's voice is like so that way is out... Also as far as I know they never give any real proof... Just that Hiccup all ways calls toothless "bud" in the movie...

But in this book **TOOTHLESS IS A FEMALE!** OK? Now Lets get back to the story...


	5. Chapter 4

Hiccstird or Toothcup?

Chapter 4

Home, healing, and powers

Toothless's point of view

I yell to wake Hiccup up… "HEY! LOVE! We are almost there! Wake up!" He jumps slightly… "Sorry Glory… Fell asleep." I laugh… "Yea… I know… You talking in your sleep." I say… "Hum… wait… WHAT?" He gasps… I keep laughing and then try to sound like him with… "Oh… Toothless you're so warm and soft…" I know his face is turning red… I slowly head for the ground… "And cute and Pre…" He cuts me off, "NO! I DID NOT!" "Oh… But you did, Love!"

"I find it strange that you keep calling me that…" I fake a sob… "Don't you love me?" He sits up. "What! I did not say that! I said I found it Strange… Also… Can you call me something Else?" I nod… "OK! I'll go back to your dragon name!" I say with a grin… " Ah… What is that?" He asks… "Night Heal…" I say… "Toothless and Night Heal… That… Sounds… right…" He says humming in thought… We land and make our way slowly to the city…

Hiccup's Point of view

Night Heal… not a bad name… Much better then Hiccup the Useless… "Ah… Glory?" "Yes?" "That is a city we are headed…" She breaks down laughing… "What? Thought a night fury would live in a cave? No… You thought other dragons are powerful… Night furies are even more so… You… I think… My be one of our own…" I blink at her… Me…Hiccup the Useless… A night fury…The most deadly of all dragons? "But I'm human…" I state… "Yes… you are right now… That just would mean that which ever of your parents it was, was in human form when mating…"

"Sis? SIS! YOU CAME BACK!" I'm thrown out of the way by someone… I stand back up and fell rage rise inside at the sight of another human hugging Glory… Then his words sank in… sis… sister? "GLORY! LONG TIME NO SEE! Everyone thought you where dead… but I known better!" He says… "Bro? Greathron? How are you doing?" she asks… "Good… Perf… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL FIN? Here… Let me heal it…" He says removing all of the straps… then runs a hand over the finless spot…

Then Green light and the fin was there… next was a flash of blue… and "Thank Thor… I have not been able to change for 14 years…" The female human says… So pretty she could have made a goddess look ugly… "Wow… no wonder your called Glory…" Long black hair that went to the ground and an almost see through black dress… so… pretty… "This is Greathron, Greathron my boyfriend, Night Heal." She says…

Greathron's point of view

I'm about to make fun of him… but got his scent… I then felt the pure power in him…. A nature Alpha… I quickly back up… "Oh… Shot! Don't let me get on your bad side…" I say quickly… the blinks at me plainly not knowing how powerful he really was… "You don't know what you can do… do you?" he slowly shakes his head… no… "You've got the air and power of an Alpha! Never have I felt so much power!" I say… He looks over at Glory, "ah… is he giving me a hard time?" "What? No, Night Heal… Forget what your clan told you… You are nowhere close to being useless. You where so powerful that you made the Queen unable to control me, even when we went through her control area…. And that was with out you know… and asleep… your powers still keep her out of my mind." Glory says.

"Queen? What Queen?" I ask… "The one who controlled me, we never seen her… other then her head…. That is bigger then our city… and she controlled all dragons and forced them to feed her. You never even know that something is wrong." " So it is not the dragons but the Queen… If we kill the Queen the dragons will stop the attacks?" Night heal asks. Sis nods…" Most like… NO! I won't let you! Not yet! You need to learn first." He nods… "I know that."

"Good… Ah… Greathron… Is mom and dad still around?" She asks… "Yes, and no… Yes they are alive… no they are not around… I got a note from them saying they were still alive but no one has seen them for a very long time… But you can stay with me and Grace." I say… "OK!" They both say…

Hiccup's point of view

Me? Powerful? Night fury? This is crazy! So powerful, that even in my sleep I protected Glory's mind? We move slowly to Greathron's home. Then he leads me to a different part leaving Glory with his mate Grace… "I will help you reach your full power my friend. Will see if you can do this… We will start small… Just a small mind talk… then we… What are you doing?" He says… Through the talking I had being trying to picture myself as a Night Fury… which came really easy… The more I thought about it the clearer the picture… till every scale was outlined… A blue fury…

There is a bright flash of blue and I hear Greathron roar in shock. "NO BLOODY WAY! You did that like a pro! You really did not know you where a Night Fury?" I spin and look at him… "No… What did I do?" I ask…

Greathron's point of view

He did not even know what he did? I now know that with a little learning he would become the best of all of us. "What did you think about?" I ask… "I was trying to picture… WHAT! When I thought… I felt so… I still…" He stammers… I start nodding, "Now… use…." He cuts me off… scenting the air like a natural fury on a hunt… "Is that…Fish?" I blink… fish? What was he talking about? He bolts over the room half flying already! And then slams into a box… throws it open and eats the fish inside… then slowly shock fills his face… His eyes go huge… "I just ate them raw… AND THEY WERE GOOD!" He roars the last part… I start laugh…

His body glows… "GLORY! HEY GLORY! … HI… I ate raw fish … Yes and that's the shocking thing … Hum … sounds nice." He was using his mind to talk to Glory! I try to see what she was saying and found a wall that I could not get past! He already could protect himself! Sharp pain… then… "Oh… Greathron? Hi!" He just got past mine with out even trying!

"Nice job! You learn quickly…" He nods… Then I got to hear, since he did not pull his mind away… "He is proud of me! PROUD! Dad was only proud once in my 16 years and he is proud of me in like 16 minutes! Wow! Proud of me!" I just look over at him in shock… Poor Night Heal… Then I fell Glory… "I've been proud of you Heal for about 70% of the time the other 30% was wonder and shock…" "THANKS GLORY!" He says brightens up instantly. "To think that in less then a few weeks I find two people that are more proud of me then everyone in my other 16 years!" He says. "Good… I think we should call it a day… by the way if you want to be human again… Just think about it…" I say… he nods… Changes back to human before going to join Glory to go and sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Hiccstird or Toothcup?

Chapter 5

Training and Healing

Astrid's pint of view

I was getting tired of fish going on and on about all of the things about dragons… His fav… was Hiccup and his night fury. "Night furies never miss, unable to see even in the brightest of nights! They are said to be the fastest, smartest, and…" "We've got it fish! Will you shut up?" I could not help it, "Shove of snot! Anyway I would like the nadder more…" ops should have keep my mouth shut… "In that case… you have the spicks that can work as…" "SHUT UP! FISHLEGS!" We all yell. "Also we don't even know if the chief will let us! We have to show him more like he asked before we even start thinking of riding." I add they slowly nod… Little did we know what our chief was up to…

Stock's point of view

I read the spots that Astrid had pointed out… then slowly look up… this felt wrong… But if both hiccup and Astrid did this… I, Stock, chief of Berk, should be able to… I look in at the Thunder drum… "Hi…" I whisper… It gives a soft whimper… then I'm hit out of the cave by a blue tail… I quickly face the other… He looks over behind me and gives a roar… I look back and found boars… To many for even a dragon to take care of… The other had been hurt! He was protecting his brother… Just like Gobber and me if one of us got hurt in a dragon attack…

With out thinking I draw my knife and helps… next thing I know I was on the dragon and protecting it's back… The name just came to me… Tornado. I even Help his brother's wing and lead them to berk.

Everyone starts yelling when I get there. I throw up my hands and yell. " They are friends and If Hiccup comes back He will be able to come in as one of us… Anyone able to tame and control a dragon will be welcome."

Astrid's point of view

It did not take long for us to find out… once we did we had dragons with us all the time… Me and the nadder that I was now calling stormfly, snot and hockfang, twins and barf and belch… Fish and meatlug… but we where still having dragon attacks… It was so strange once captured and day came they where fine… We could not find out why…

Greathron's point of view

"Rise and Shine, Night Heal Today you learn how to fly!" I roar Right in his ear… I was so right… once his powers were unlocked… he would know what to do… He changes forms and slams me into a wall… His dragon side I noted this time… Because of my instances knowing a more powerful predator… Was five times bigger them me. I could not move… nor talk so I reach for his mind… And able to get through… "SOOTHY, IT'S ME, GREATHRON!" He lets me go…I start getting up and mutter, "Remind me never to wake you up again." He lets me go and starts laughing… "WHAT SO FUNNY?" I growl… " I never thought someone would ever say that to me." He says… "YOUR CRAZY!" I sputter and try to back away only to trip over sis's tail… How was somehow still asleep… She jerks awake with a yelp… "Sorry sis…" I say she nods then looks between us and ask… "What I miss?" "Other then me almost killing your brother… Nothing." He says. She bursts out laughing… I feel my ears lay back on my head. The sputter out, "YOUR CLAN… They… THOUGHT YOU TO BE HARMLESS? WHAT A JOKE!" After everything calms down I lead them outside. "Don't worry!" Glory says… Licking the side of his face… "Remember the sea stacks? I thought we where dead! But you timed everything perfectly! It was cool! If you can do that!" He slowly looks over at me… "Is she always like that?" I nod…

Hiccup's point of view

One blow of the wind and that was all that was all that was needed… Before Greathron known it, I was doing tricks no other dragon would even other dragons would not even think of doing. I was a pro in a matter of minutes. Class for us got out easy so we went to teach me to shot fire. I could see the shoot… The flaming gas needed… The wind direction and everything… No matter what Greathron did I never missed. "Fine will try and see if you are any good with healing… after all your name is Night Heal. Warning it is the hardest power to use." Greathron says… and leads me to a huge place with dragons and humans everywhere, all hurt, Small cuts to death wounds… and very few workers…

"Greathron, Good to see you… We need some help… and Oh… Who are you? Are you hurt or are you going to try to help?" The male fury asks me… "Everyone calls me Night Heal and well yes… I guess I'm to help." I say… "Good… We have very few workers… Not very many can help very long… Come we'll have you help us and see what you can do. By the way, Heal, be careful. If you start to feel bad… Don't try to stay… Let someone know and we will let you go and rest." He says… I nod.

I then found my self in front of an half dead Nightfury hatchling… It was just like when shooting fire… I knew what to do… "MOM! DAD! IT HURTS!" The little hatchling cries… I move away straight to her… "It's ok, It's ok…" I say quickly, My body starts glowing bright blue… "Look at me… your going to be fine, your fine." I quickly calm her with my mind and block out the pain taking it as my own as I heal her. "He really is Night Heal! I have never seen any one so powerful…" I black everything else and think of only the young one in front of me… Slowly the wounds and heal… and color comes back to her face… slowly her eyes open… then "You saved me…" I nod… The back into the middle of the room and reach out to all that are close to death and heal them too…"

Greathron's point of view

He was not powerful…. That would be a massive understatement… There was not any other word other then Alpha. The Blue Glow was starting to face and all the ones that were almost dead started to get up and move around. I quickly count almost 5,500 dragons! Slowly the glow fades and he almost blacks out… he slowly slides to his belly with a gasp… "Night Heal…" The name is being whispered all around… One by one they come closer to thank him… at some point he lost it and losses all his breakfast… No shock there since he used almost all of his power… right afterwards blacks out…

We brought him back to my place to find Grace and Glory talking… Glory sits bolt up as we bring him in… "Night Heal! Greathron what happened?" I sit down in a chair after becoming a human… "Never… Never did I ever dream of meeting someone could be so powerful. He healed 5,500 some dragons! And they were inches from death! Any normal night fury drops after three… BUT 5,500! ALL AT THE SAME TIME! He is so an alpha, that I have no questions about know. And…" Heal cuts me off with a soft grown and starts getting up…

He was almost restored all of his power! "I'm ok! I'm ok! No one panic! I just did not feel good for a moment…" He switches to human and sits down also… "YOUR ALREADY BACK TO THE SAME POWER AS BEFORE! THAT IS FREAKY!" I say open mouthed… "Why? So I healed a few wounds so what?" He asks… "A FEW WOUNDS? Like 5,500 near death dragons!" I say… "Oh, come on… stop pulling my fins… It was a few wounds." He says. "Young one… He is not 'pulling your fins' you are more powerful then you think." The other Night Fury says… He looks over at Glory… She nods… "No matter what your clan informed you Night heal… You give powerful a new meaning." "I'm going to go and sleep…" He mutters and walks away… Glory heads after him… "I'll join…" She says…


	7. Chapter 6

Hiccstird or Toothcup?

Chapter 6

Talks and a note...

Glory's point of view

I drop down beside him. "Glory… what was that Queen?" He whispers… "Let me just start at the point of Whisper. I was two and got lost… When I could not find my way back… I panicked and start to flying… I meet Whisper… The Whispering Death… He then tried to kill me… I panicked even more… Next thing I remember is a soft voice in my head informing me to come… It sounded kind of like mom in my half dead state so I went to it… She called me in… Once in… I was helpless… Doing what ever I was told to do… Thus attacking Berk… and… Well… you know the rest." I explain.

"Ah… Glory… If I informed you… I was… well… the one… who… um… shot you down… Would you hate me?" he asks then adds. "I sorry so many times… I still feel like I have not done…" I cut him off, "You have! You let me go… You feed me… You helped me fly… You keep me alive… Then you helped me get home!" he nods… "You've done more then you think… And I kind of guessed it was you… After all who else would have come looking for me?" There is a tap, tap, and tapping…

Hiccup's point of view

I known what it was before even turning, "Hawk!" I run to the window and let it in… The Hawk lands on my arm, and holds out it's leg… which had a note on it… Taking the note off I read it…

Dear Hiccup,

First off… We all have changed; you and your night fury can come back if you wish… You have my word as a rider and chief of Berk that you will not get hurt.

Second… As a dad I would like for you to know that I need to talk to you… This will need your vote on…

Three… We are going to stop this war. But we need to have help thinking of how.

Rider, chief and father

Stock

I look slowly at rider… Glory stops reading… "Hum… sounds good…" She says. "It's a trap." I growl… "What if it is not?" She asks… "Then my world was just turned inside…" "HEY! HEAL! We have a small problem!" Greathron says… "What…" I hiss. "Lets see… Everyone wants you to be our Alpha! The ones you healed started this and now everyone in the city is at the door wanting you as the Alpha… We kind of have not had an Alpha since Night Fire died… Three hundred years ago…" He says… "Depends on if they want to help my old clan in a war… Because that was what I was about to go do." I say not looking at him… he walks away then I can hear roars… "We back the Alpha… Through war or peace!"

I looked over at Glory. "What do you think Toothless?" I ask… "I'll follow you into Hell It-self Hiccup." She coon back… I laugh… "We might be going there. So if we kill the Queen the dragons will stop?" She nods "Should."

Greathron walks in with his hands over his ears in human form… "I don't think I need to inform you of what they think about this…." I nod… "Got paper?" I ask… He hands some over… I soon let the hawk out the door and face the crowd… "What are you waiting for? Get Ready! We leave to Night!" I Roar then use my power to heal all that were still wounded, before going to sleep… The Plan was that everyone does as they wish till we get there… I would be riding Glory… in the lead.


	8. Chapter 7

Hiccstird or Toothcup?

Chapter 7

Shocks and Chicks

Stock's point of view

Like every day before I was standing and looking to the south… But this time I see the Hawk… I know that the Hawk would not be coming back without a note form hiccup…. I almost pull the Hawk's leg of in my rush and Throw open the Paper…

Dear Chief Stock

As Alpha of Doom's Clan we will come to your help, also we know how to stop the war…

Alpha of Doom

Night Heal

Dear Dad,

I'm Glad you are letting me Hiccup/Night Heal come back and I'm Pleased to hear that you will not hurt Toothless/Glory. We will be there soon after this hawk makes it's way to you.

Your son

Hiccup

I start laughing. He was coming back! The sun was up… but the sky starts going black and everyone starts yelling about the end of the world… Then one spot of the darkness comes away flanked by two others… As they come closer I note it has something on it's back… "Everyone calm down! It is Hiccup!" I yell… As the three land in front of me, Hiccup gets off and growls softly… Three nod. "Dad… This is Grace, Greathron, and Glory, Who I had called Toothless… Everyone from the doom clan call me Night Heal. I'm kind of their chief… But they call it Alpha." He says… "Well, Night Hell… I" HE CUT ME OFF! Hiccup would never cut me off! "Heal dad H-E-A-L not Hell… Heal massive different." I just snap, "I was talking!" He starts laughs, "I'm not hiccup the useless, I'm Night Heal Alpha of Doom, You my friend, I have no fear of you." My mouth drops… "When you live with the best, dad, you become the best. In a way… I was never even human… But we did not know that. Hey… Your up." I blink unable to understand then I was in front of four humans. Everyone yells in shock.

"Chief stock. I'm Glory or Toothless as my Boy friend had been calling me, before I could talk to Him. You see... When hurt… We can't change or use any powers… Same if we are being controlled like I was by the Queen. She is the one to kill once dead all the dragons should stop their attacks. They work for the Queen… Just like us for the Alpha. We would like to protect the alpha's native Home, Berk, can we land?" She says…

I slowly nod in shock… Boyfriend, Queen, Alpha, Berk… Slowly everyone made room as Hiccup throws back head and Roars so loud and high pitched… Everyone covers his or her ears… Then the cloud of Night Furies swarms over him and starts finding places to land. One by one they all land behind Hiccup some change others don't, but none pass Hiccup and all go low if he looks their way… All showing Hiccup, my son, respect! What had he done to win them all over? "You are safe… If anyone hurts them… It will be hurting one of our own… And Hiccup… I think we need to have a very long talk." I say… he nods… "Yes we do…" He mutters…

Hiccup's point of view

"Do what you wish…" I growl in dragon… then look to Glory… "I would like you to come with me." She nods I walk after dad, Then my mind screams, Blade to your right… Head shot! I spin and block the blade by turning my arm into my scale-covered paw… the Blade shatters… I change into a dragon and slam the man down to the ground. Every Dragon moves to help me… "Strike me snot and you might find yourself dead." I whisper then in dragon, "I'm fine, just my stupid cus." The Night furies nod and go back to talking…

"I would have been chief and you showed back up! Not even human any more." I roar in his face… Just like Glory had when we first meet… knowing the fear it would cause. The speak at a yell in human, "One word from me snot and you would have well over 100,000 plasma blasts headed for you… so be careful of who you attack." I turn on dad. "I thought you said we would not be attacked, stock." I spit out… he jerks back open mouthed… I roll my eyes and change back to human. "Come… We have our long talk to get to." I snap and pretty much drag him to our old house… Glory rushes after us… growling at snot as she runs by. "Dad in the note you said you needed my vote on some thing… He nods… " I better have her ask. Astrid!" He says.

Astrid's point of view

I walked in at the sound of my name… and found hiccup, his dad… and…. A girl… "Who are you?" I spit at her, "Name's Glory… Might have known me as Toothless." She says calmly… looking me over… "Toothless is a night fury." I shot back… she starts to laugh... and before my eyes she became a night fury… My mouth drops open I turn to Hiccup… she does the same…. And we speak at the same time with the same dislike. "Please inform me she is just a friend… Hiccup's eyes go huge… and he looks from Glory to me to Glory again then looks over at his dad… "Oh… great… she asked for me?" He nods… me and Glory was at each other in a moment.

Glory's point of view

Who was this human chick? And why in the hell did she think she could have my boy? Then I remember, "Aren't you that one who did not give a shit about him? Astran or something?" I ask… "ASTRID and I do care about him so Back off Dragon!" "Hum… You're the one he was always talking about that made my blood burn so… How you never cared and was always mean to MY BOYFRIEND!" I Roar… "Yours he has been after me all his life." She yells back… "I'm going out side." Both Hiccup and his dad say backing out of the house… "Maybe Hiccup but I know that Night Heal, WHO HICCUP HAS BECOME! **LOVES ME!"** I Snap.

"You… ME… KILLING RING… NOW… FIGHT TILL SOMEONE GIVES UP! WINNER GETS HICCUP!" She yells. "Good! I was about to bring that up my self!" I yell back and we both storm out the door and right past everyone… People started to follow and spread word about what was going on…


	9. Chapter 8

Hiccstird or Toothcup?

Chapter 8

Chick fight

Snot's point of view

There is going to be a chick fight over Hiccup? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO? This is crazy… Over me… cool… BUT HICCUP THE USELESS? Astrid never even cared! But now will fight to get him! What? Did she hit her head or something?

Hiccup's point of view

This is Crazy! Toothless… no… not Toothless… Glory. GLORY AND ASTRID? ASTRID AND GLORY! FIGHTING OVER ME? One I had a crush on the other… No, I'm not Hiccup any more and no where close to useless… I'm Night Heal… and My girlfriend is Glory… but still… A CHICK FIGHT OVER ME? I watch as they go into the killing ring… Win… me…. Rules one… No killing… loss by calling the other off.

Stock's point of view.

I watch as they start to fight Glory winning at first but then seemed to give up… before long Astrid had Glory down… And then GLORY GAVE IN! Far… to easy… I must have been missing something… Glory kind of just rolls over and like…. HERE YOU WIN!

Astrid's point of view

That was easy… I walk over to Hiccup with a big smile… He just stands there… "Good Job…" He says. "Thanks." I smile… but he was not done, "You won a pointless chick fight over someone who is not really here anymore." I Laugh this was some kind of joke. "Come on Hiccup… Stop jok…" He cuts me off, "That's what you don't get… I'm not really Hiccup anymore. Hiccup the Useless died when He left with Glory… I Night Heal was reborn in Hiccup's old body." He says… NO! NO! NONONO!

Glory's point of view

"Ok, You win… you get 'Hiccup'." I smile… I know I have won as she runs over to 'Hiccup' I laugh as I come to her side, then spoke louder then needed… "So… Night Heal… Now that we got that 'Hiccup' problem solved… When do we eat? I'm hungry." He laughs "As soon as I heal your wounds, that mama pointless gave you, love…" He draws out the words…

"Oh… by the way pointless Astrid… incase you missed these part… I two am a Night fury." He says and changes forms and heals my wounds… "HEY! STOCK! Should we just go fish or what?" He asks. "Ah… we where going to have a new friend party… and better add a mate party also for you and glory," Stock says…

We leave poor Astrid behind… I yell back at her, "If you had not been a bitch, I would let you come with me and Heal but I don't think I want you to… you might take Night Heal from me… And I can't have that…" burned like five times over… and just to double check, "If we did not watch you… you would be fighting the fish over a mate." I laugh… "Ouch… That had to hurt, but look who is still." Astrid slaps snot… "Not on my dead body!" She yells… I laugh even harder… I had my mate… life was good.

Greathron here… Next book will be Toothcup… but for now I will not be working on it thanks to summer… I'll be working and will not have a computer… Have a good summer… till next school year… Greathron


	10. Chapter 10

Note...

Next book is started...

Look up Toothcup

Hope you like it.


End file.
